When In love
by Life for Rent
Summary: A story about love, passion, dreams, betrayal... with a tinge of humour and loads of enexpected twist waiting right round the corner.
1. Chapter 1

Beginnings…

Life is a complex web, and the spider which weaves it a cunning fellow. Layers under layers, which cause the human mind to pause and gape in astonishment. Life is like a flowing river, going it's own way and shaping the lives of whatever and whoever it touches. It follows it's own destination, carving paths where there were none. Life is an intricate piece of work, where one thread unraveled causes the whole thing to be exposed. They say ta'veren change the Pattern, but it is in every human being, the ability to change the lives of those they live with. Life is like time, it stops for no one, it cares for no one. You must not follow, for it will leave you far behind. You cannot lead, for you do not know where it will steer off course. You must walk side by side, keep in stride and wait patiently. Wait for it to make it's next move. Only then can you trod upon new paths, paths which have been discovered, paths which are being discovered and paths which are yet to be discovered. Paths that lead to happiness, bliss and love. Paths which lead to misery, doom and hatred. Paths which lead nowhere. Paths which lead to places that aren't there. Paths which you must leave half trodden, for you discover that you will be happier to stop or even worse, go back. One thing leads to another, one path connects another, and in the end, you get lost in the complex web. Then, you wait for life to lead you where it must. You try to understand when and where it all started, and you get confused by your own thoughts. You try to communicate with others, and discover that they are as confused as you. Of course, in the beginning it is not like that. In the beginning it is happiness, love and bliss. Only when you begin to feel eternal and insanely happy does life do what it must. It strikes. It shatters your whole life and leaves you behind the splintered pieces, which you are afraid to touch, for fear of what you had and now don't have, and perhaps will never have. In the beginning it is always happiness… in the end…

'_Alive, we are like a sleek black water beetle. _

_Skating across still water in any direction _

_We choose, and soon to be swallowed _

_Suddenly from beneath.'_

Is this not so true? Life is so unpredictable, so constant and so surprising, it makes me shiver. We make a choice, and are frustrated by the fact that it does not matter. In the end, destiny will lead you where it must. It will then abandon you, surrounded by wilderness and despair. It is really unexplainable, the fact that most of us wish for death, when we have lived life. I ask you, what is the difference? In life, you are groping in the dark, blind to your surroundings and captive to your thoughts. In death, you do the same, without choice.

I start this story, with the sincere hope that I manage to fulfill all your expectations. Life is, alas, a very cruel thing. Me, I am just another pawn. Another means of achieving what must be achieved. If not me, then another. If not him, then another...


	2. Chapter 2

**Destiny…**

"_For those whom God to ruin has designed, _

_He fits for fate, and first destroys their mind."_

_- The Hind and the Panther _

She was cold. She was freezing. The temperature, she thought, in her semi-conscious mode, must be sub-zero. She couldn't feel her fingers, her feet too felt numb and her nose felt raw to the touch. She grabbed the remote and switched off the air-conditioner. How ironic, she thought, is the fact that I love the cold and yet hate the air-conditioners? She yawned, stretched and jumped off the bed. She suddenly felt wide awake, all thoughts of sleep and air-conditioners forgotten. She showered and took her time deciding on an outfit. You see, it was the rule of her life: Look good, therefore, feel good. She didn't want to be late for work, so she went downstairs. She was an organized, punctual girl who loved life. She was also a journalist. True, she had just started but she was _so _damn good. She went downstairs and hugged her mom, Moghedien. (True, the name sounds evil, but always remember, never judge a book by its cover).

'Ma, I smell pancakes.'

'That's right, my girl. Now eat up fast, you don't want Mr.Bryne to fire you, now do you?'

Mr.Bryne was her boss. He was a dear old man with as many white hairs as Dumbledore. However, he had a single drawback: he lost his temper quite easily. She decided she better get going. She reached her office in record time. Just as she was getting started on the report for the Alaskartica treaty, her phone rang. It was Rose, her secretary. (Typical name!)

'Mr.Bryne wants to see you in his office.', said Rose in clipped tones.

'Are you sure?' (Huh??)

'Excuse mee?' (In _that _tone)

'I mean…'

'Yes I know what you mean, and yes I am quite sure he wants to see you.'

'Right Rose, be right there.'

She sighed as she put the phone down. She was worried; because she was quite _quite_ sure she had made it before curfew. Oh, heck. Let's just get it over it, she thought.

She knocked on Mr.Bryne's door.

'Enter…' said a deep male voice.

She went and sat in the chair opposite him, when he asked her to.

She wondered what this was all about.

'My dear, I have something to tell you, which I am afraid, you wont like…'

Her hands started sweating.

'You see, I have been thinking on this for a long time, and I know you… and I know all about you, but… your mom, I am sure, will hate me for it… after all, you are her daughter… but it really is very important…'

Her armpits were damp with perspiration. She hoped it wasn't noticeable. If he was firing her then…

'I… what should I say? I …'

'Look, if you want to fire me, its ok. I fully understand. If I am not capable…then…'

At this point, her voice broke. So she decided to shut up.

'Fire you, my dear? No, no you've got it all wrong. I want to give you a new assignment. A new project. There is a man, A certain Mr.'al Thor, who, I am sure you must have heard of. He is the latest business sensation and I must say, what a man! He has an attitude, and refuses to entertain the media. He declines all interviews and press conferences. He has made it absolutely clear that anyone prying into his private affairs will be sued immediately. The big news, though, is that he has accepted our offer of a biography.'

'However did you manage it, Mr.Bryne?'

'Contacts, my dear. You see, he is my best friend's eldest son.'

'And I am to write a biography on him? Interview him? Spend time with him?'

After a short, considering pause Mr.Bryne said, 'Yes'.

'I won't do it; he sounds like he has got a toothache with a major ego…'

'That's what you are going to do my dear, crack that ego.'

'But…'

'Oh, and a promotion will, of course, be in place when you have returned.'

She considered it for a moment, then, 'O.K, I will interview the MCP.'

'MCP?'

She shook her head and said, women terms. She felt as though she was missing something. After a slight hesitation she said…

'So what's the catch?'

'Ahh….the catch'

'Yess?????'

'He lives in Cleveland…'

'_Whaaattttttttt??!!!!!!!!!!In…In… CLEVELAND?'_

'I am so not going there. Not there. Not ever. Never… oh no, never!'

'The time has come for you to face your fears. You must return. You cannot fear something you have never known. The only thing you have to fear is fear itself.'

'Well, at least… I don't have to see _him_…'

'Ahh… you see, there's the catch… Mr.'al Thor lives with his dad. His father, my best friend, is Mr. Tam 'al Thor. His fathers and my other best friend, is Mr.Thom Merrilin. Your dad. Who lives with him. Who you have to stay with. Who you **will** stay with.'

'I won't and I…I…definitely…I resign.'

'You _will _and you **can't**.'

'Why would **I** _do_ it?'

'For _me_.'

'And if _I_ refuse…'

'_You_ cant; you just owe _me_ too damn much.'

She glared at him and went stomping out of the room. She just so bloody did not care. _Blood and bloody ashes! _She was on the verge of tears. Elayne had never felt so wretched in her whole life. Life, she agreed, was very, very cruel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peaceful Silence**

"_And then there crept _

_A little noiseless noise among the leaves, _

_Born of the very sigh that silence heaves."_

_- John Keats_

Cleveland was a peaceful city. A city in which people went their own ways, and minded their own business. Neighbors gossiped, children fought, youngsters smoked, people died and life went on. A city full of people who were blind. Who neglect what was, what is and what is yet to be. A city full of happy people. Amidst the peaceful silence of the city, in a not-so-peaceful house, the silence was finally broken.

**WHAM WHAM WHAM! **_Like a machine gun in World War II._

**BAM BAM BAM! ** _Like that of Kill Bill… (He shot me down…bang bang… I hit the ground…bang bang!)_

**OPPENNNNNN UPPPP!!!! **_The sound of a little boy…_

**SHUT THE HELL UP! (**_………???? Who is this?)_

'Who under the light is this? Banging on my door at 7:00 in the morning?? Are you, like, insane???'

'I am your deepest, darkest secret. I am Ba'alzamon, Shaitan, your enemy…!'

'Like hell you are.'

'You cannot hide from me, 'al Thor. You cannot run, I know who you are and where you are.'

'I defy you! I defy you, you light-stranded creature!! You cannot harm me, you do not exist!! I defy you!!'

'I am in your dreams, 'al Thor. I am in your thoughts, I am in you…!'

'Look, Olver, quit it, okay? It's 7:00 in the morning, I am feeling sleepy, and here you are eating my head off!!'

'Wake up, man! I need to talk to you…!'

'Tell me, what the bloody hell are you up to… awake at 7:00 in the morning…?

' I…. gotta go to school today…! I start school todayyy!!!!'

'Ahhh…. I feel sooooo sorry for you, little bro!!!!'

'Sorry…for me??'

'Yeah, tell me what you want, and today, I will do it… for you… before you are doomed to misery!!!'

'Something wrong with you, bro? You like… off your rocker?'

'Insult me, my man. You are spared all today…!'

'Because I start school…?'

'Yes… you really don't know what you are in for, do you?'

'Uhhh….. WHAT?'

'I am so sorry bro that you have to go through all this at such a young age…'

'Assignments, late submissions, dictations, exhibitions, early morning assemblies, complaints in your school diary, PE class in the sun, boring Geography lessons, on-the-dot bus timings, detentions….'

'But…but…but… I…like school… I heard it's nice…Mom…told mee...'

'Poetry lessons, arts and craft, strict teachers, fair-weather friends, expensive canteen snacks…lunchtime bullies…'

'Aunntyyy!!!!!!!!! Rand's telling me scary stories again!!!!!!!! Auntyyyyyyyy!!!!'

Rand 'al Thor roared with laughter. 'Serves him right, troubling me so!!!!' He knew, though, that he was in trouble. Heck, it was worth it. He quickly showered and went downstairs. His mom was on the phone… if only he could sneak out…!!

'Rand, I hear you have been scaring Olver again!! He's your neighbor! He's small. You should be ashamed of yourself!!!!!!!!!!'

'Yeah mom, sincerely, I do feel something from deep down inside my heart… I will apologize.'

She nodded and asked him to have breakfast. Just as he was getting ready to leave, his sister came downstairs.

'Rand, will you drop me off at the shelter? I need to take these cakes over to the small children.'

'Yeah, darling. Get in the car. I will drop you.'

Egwene 'al Thor was younger to Rand by three years. She was twenty and loved life. She was constantly donating something or the other to something or the other. She was a vet-in-progress. She was like, a younger version of Mother Teresa, minus the slums. She loved everything and everybody, except Jack the Ripper and Gawyn, who lived with them, who was the son of Thom. Thom was an internationally known figure who, apart from being a 50 partner in her dad's company, also took up what Charlie Chaplin failed to achieve( minus the toothbrush moustache, more like a Horace Slughorn walrus moustache!) . He even worked in the Queen's private chambers, amusing her, Egwene was sure, in more ways than one. In a very offhand way, she asked her mom

'Mom, Gawyn back yet?'

'No darling, he is still in Washington with your dad, trying to stop the strikes…'

'Oh good, I can be in peace for a while more…'

'I am so sorry to deprive you of the pleasure, though trust me, I'd do anything to stay away from a wild cat like yourself!!' came a voice from the doorway.

Egwene turned around and saw Gawyn, a tall, athletic looking man. She was momentarily stunned. Then, regaining her composure she replied, 'Oh, you are back. I so…'

'You so wanted to see me…'

'The only place I see you is in my nightmares…!'

'Oh shut up, I have no time to listen to your yapping!'

'Darling, Berelaine called while you were away. Like a hundred times.' interrupted Mrs.'al Thor.( Gimme a break!!!!)

'Berelaine… who's Berelaine? Gawyn, who's Berelaine. Oh, like I give a damn who Berelaine is…!'

'If you must know, Egwene, she is my latest girlfriend. She's so damn se..oops! Look at the time… I gotta go! She's waiting…! Uh, Rand? My cars still in the office. You mind dropping me off? At Guild and Man?'

'He's dropping me off first, actually!' shot back Egwene.

'Look, you two, stop fighting. I will drop off both of you. For the last time.'

'Um, Gawyn…', said Egwene in a strangely hesitant voice, sounding as though she was close to tears, ' Where's Dad?'

'He's still in Washington… says he is sorry he couldn't come today…he told me to tell you he will try to be there for the opening of your own shelter.'

Egwene was strangely silent after that. Rand dropped them both off and headed towards the office. It had already been a busy morning, and he couldn't wait to see what else was in store for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Strange Truth…**

_'Tis strange—but true; for truth is always strange; _

_Stranger than fiction: if it could be told, _

_How much would novels gain by the exchange!'_

_Don Juan_

Elayne returned home in a hypnotized trance. She drove the car blindly, relying completely on instinct and routine. She was surprised to find herself in front of her house and came to a screeching halt. She waited for a while to collect herself. She still could not believe that she had to go back to Cleveland… the place where her father lived. She hated her father; she had not seen him since she was three. She knew her mother hated her father, although she had no idea why. She had never asked her mom, because she knew that it hurt her to think about her father. She knew she had a brother, she knew her father lived with his best friend, Tam 'al Thor. She was aware of their family members, but she felt strangely disconnected. She knew that was not home. She did not know what had happened between her parents' years ago, but she hated her father for it. She knew her mom would be broken, more than herself, to know that she had to go to Cleveland. She would never try to stop her, knowing that her career meant so much to her. She could not decline Mr.Bryne's offer, for he had helped them out of so many tight spots. She knew he was more of her father's friend than her moms but he had always been nice to them. He had gotten her mom a job and had taken care of them when they were new in London. He had always advised her like a parent, and had always trusted her. She could not let him down. In a way, she understood why he might want her to go back to Cleveland, maybe because he thought there was a chance her parents might bury the hatchet and let bygones be bygones, but she knew that it would not be so. She had seen the fury in her mother's eyes when she spoke of her father, so much so that Elayne had stopped mentioning his name in her presence. She went inside to tell her mom everything. She found her sitting in a chair, reading William Blake and drinking coffee. She was getting on in years, and had lots of grey in her hair. On the other hand, she seemed strangely content and pleased with life. She hated to break her mother's peace, even if it was an illusion. She went to her mom, hugged her and told her what had happened. Her mother listened quietly, and showed no emotion. She seemed to be trying to make a decision, and finally seemed to give in… captive to her thoughts. She started to cry, and finally, after twenty years of waiting, she found out why her mom hated her father.

'Your dad… never loved me. He had other women in his life. He always abandoned me. He left me alone at home to take care of you and your brother. He took me for granted, never letting me live the life I so much deserved. I bore all this patiently, for you both. I would have done so my whole life. I would have suffered happily, if not for the fact that he soon started drinking. He returned home drunk, beat me… used foul language. Still, I bore it all. Until one day, when he came home and started hitting you both for small and unnecessary things. I filed for a divorce, and he, with his contacts, proved me to be an incompetent parent. The court granted him custody of you both, but in the end we came to an agreement. I agreed to pay him a certain amount of money each month to keep you. I came here to London, and lived a happy life. I hoped that his shadow would never fall upon you, and prayed for my son. I have suffered so much, and only I know the pain I have carried inside me. If you want you can go, I will not stop you. I will never stop you, for you are my daughter and I love you. Please remember that.'

Moghedien's words were followed by a stunned silence. Elayne had no idea her mother had suffered so much. Her heart was filled with hatred for her father, she felt like murdering him. She wished he would die. Watching her mother cry silently, her face in her hands, Elayne came to a decision. She would go to Cleveland.

Her mother was strongly against it. Elayne could understand. No matter of persuasion, however, could change her mind. She decided to talk to Mr.Bryne the very next day. He was the friend of Thom Merrilin, and she would have to be careful.

She came up with a very convincing story.

'Mr.Bryne, I will go to London. I will meet my father, I will stay with him. I will do your autobiography. However, I do not think I can stand the thought of meeting my father… so suddenly… so… fast. I don't think I can stand it. I promise you, I will do my best for the reason I will go there. However, I will go there on one condition. I will not be Elayne when I go there. I will be someone else, so that they do not recognize me. I will, in time, tell him the truth, but… for however long it takes me to come to terms with the strange truth, I will be in disguise. I will be… Nynaeve. Yes, Nynaeve. I work for your company. You will tell my father I couldn't come, but someone else would. This is my only condition. You do not lose anything, but I do. It is fair. Promise me that you will not forewarn my father or anybody else of my true identity… including my mother.'

Her last words seemed to have a strange effect on him. He hesitated, and then said…

'Under the light and by my hope of rebirth and salvation, I, Gareth Bryne, promise to you, O daughter of Thom Merrilin, that I will do as you ask me, and will not inform my friend, Thom, of your true intentions… nor will I inform anyone else.'

This convinced Elayne, and when Mr.Bryne told her that her flight would leave in two days, she agreed without any arguments. The flight would go via New York, and would reach Cleveland not long afterwards. She only hoped her mother would forgive her, and understand her. She suddenly had another idea. She went home and told her mom everything, and her mom, too, seemed pleased by her plan. However, she did have a word of caution.

'Your father's a very clever man. He is very cunning. He will try to thwart you by any means. He has sold his daughter for money, and can do so again. He does not love you, but he hates me. He may lie, he may plead, but, Elayne, please do not be fooled. I know that underneath that kind face, there is a monster. Behind those calm eyes, a storm rages. The warmth in his voice is a disguise, for he is cold. Your father, Elayne, is a cold-hearted person. Please my dear, remember that.'

Elayne nodded, and promised her mom that she would be careful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coincidence**

'_Luck is what happens when preparation meets opportunity.'_

_Darrell Royal_

Rand entered his office and ringed for his secretary. He asked her to send in the Sales Manager. The phone rang, and he was informed that his manager was late. Once again. Things were getting out of hand, and 'al Thor was not one to let things get out of control. He demanded discipline, and he always got it. It was either that, or the way out. Byar had worked hard, and Rand was sorry he had to fire him. After half an hour, there was a knock on his door. In came Byar, looking tired and lost. Rand was shocked by his appearance, his shirt was creased, he hadn't shaved in days and his eyes were bloodshot.

'Do you know Byar… this has been the second time this week that you have been late. I am a stickler for punctuality and cannot stand indiscipline. I am sorry, but you will be receiving your termination letter soon.

'I am sorry, Sir. This was the last time. Please do not fire me, I cannot afford it. Please, I beg you. My… mother…' Byar broke off.

'Your mother? What does she have to do with all this?'

'She's sick sir. She has an ovarian cyst… if she doesn't get an operation done soon, she will… die. I don't have the money… I have been with her in the hospital…I need $20,000. I…'

'Which hospital?'

'I... I am sorry, sir?'

'I said, Mr.Byar, which hospital is your mother admitted in?'

'The Cleveland Clinic Foundation…'

'Name?'

He was never one to waste words.

'Irwin,sir.'

Rand nodded and asked him to leave, and warned him not to be late again.

When Byar had left, he rung up his secretary.

'Josie, I want you to transfer $20,000 to the Cleveland Clinic Foundation for a patient named Arwen Byar. Do not mention this to anyone.'

Josie nodded and transferred the money.All the while, she thought, 'What a man! He truly is the heights!' She knew about Byar's mother, for she was a family relative. She understood what her boss was doing, and respected him more for it. The day went on. Rand sighed when he remembered he had a meeting with the McDonalds people. They could not stop bugging him to open a chain in all his hotels. He was impatiently anticipating the end of the meeting. He sat there, listening to all the old guys droning on.

'I think, if not all, then the one in New York is most suitable.' said one guy.

Rand gave in. 'O.k., Mr.Haile. I will go over to New York tomorrow, and get everything organized.'

'Yes, Mr.'al Thor, our representatives in New York will pick up where we left off.'

Rand felt that this meeting had, somehow, gone in favor for himself. He felt strange, as though he had just done something that would change his whole life. He wished he knew what it was. Anyways, just as he was getting ready to leave, his phone rang. Rand smiled when he saw who it was. He had not received a phone call from her all morning, and wondered what had gotten into her. He braced himself for an impact, for he knew that somewhere, something was waiting for him. Maybe, he was wrong in suspecting everything had to do with her, but she usually was the root cause of everything good or bad in Rand's life. He listened for a moment to Shakira explaining that _Hips don't lie_ then answered the phone.

'Hey, wazzup?'

'Not so much, my man! I was wondering why you hadn't called me…!'

'What a peculiar coincidence, I too was wondering why you hadn't called me…'

'A coincidence that occurs every morning, Rand my man?'

'Yes, my girl.'

'I am not your sister.'

'Of **course** not.'

'Why do you say of course not? Huh?'

'Cuzz… I say.'

'Oh right, I gotta go Rand, my man! Da's calling me!'

'Of **course**, my girl. Go, Da's waiting'

'Rand I will kill you.'

'You are more than welcome to.'

He flipped (the _in_ term for hung up!) the phone and smiled. Min was his best friend for life. She was a real chic, with loadza wild black hair that fell to her shoulders. She was like, every man's sister, and considered all guyz to be something foreign. Right, getting back to the topic, he liked her. As a friend. He never thought of her in any other way, for all you gossip-mongers out there. He sprayed some _Fahrenheit _on himself and went back to the files. He looked forward to the trip to NYC. He adored the Big Apple and always remembered to buy those caramel nuts he was nutz about. He just hoped that Egwene wouldn't insist on coming along, he was sick of getting embarrassed in front of the Bloomingdale staff, for not having enough to give to orphans. He also had a feeling that this trip was meant for him and him alone. A sharp prod of fate, leading him in the right direction. He collected his tickets and went back home. Egwene was waiting for him, as faithful as any sister and as happy as a lark. He felt guilty for not wanting her along, but his reasons were genuine. He told her that he would be going to NYC. He waited for the squeal, the excitement, the hugs, instead he received a shrug and an 'enjoy yourself' greeting. Weird. He told his mom and then sat down for dinner. He was about to eat when a sharp poke in the back made him look back. Wincing, he turned around.

'That's my chair you're sittin' in, ya wool-headed sheep.'

'Whatever Min, its my house.'

'I don't see your name on it.'

'I don't see your name on this chair.'

Before he realized what was happening, Min lunged forward and tipped over the chair.

'Ouch! What… under the light… was that for, you flaming fox…foxess… whatever..!'

'My name', said Min, pointing towards the inside of the chair.

He sighed and straightened himself. What a life, he thought. Wake up to the voice of a child, and retire to the immature tactics of a child. He withdrew to his private chambers and asked the guards standing outside to give it a break. He and Thomdril's whole family received special protection…from everywhere. From all the guards he had had so far, he felt that these tall, red-haired people were the weirdest. They called themselves _Aiel _and came from _Saudi Arabia_. They veiled their faces when they sensed danger, and called war the Dance of the Spears. Wierdos. Min seemed to be mucho impressed by them. He couldn't see what was so nice in them, himself. They called themselves 'Stonedogs' and 'Water-seekers' and were afraid of _water._ They had asked the antique sword of King Tutankhamen to be removed, and were whispering something about _gai'shain_. Fools, thought Rand. He quickly fell asleep, and had weird dreams about a woman in white robes, who kept on saying '5 cent a scoop, fresh nuts! Fresh nuts! Come and get 'em and receive a sword free! He tried to get to her, but she tipped over the nut-barrel and he slipped over the nuts, bruising his butt. Before he could regain his balance, a voice was saying… ' Now suffer the plight of Ba'alzamon!' And then Olver was playing snakes and ladders with him, and he was losing to him. He woke up shivering and sweating. Never again, he thought, am I going to have macaroni and cheese for dinner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope u guys liked it, do review! I am counting on it...


End file.
